


New Recruit

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Harry Hart Lives, Humor, Post V-Day, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Eggsy. We’re going to be assigning a new Arthur very soon and-" </p><p>He’s interrupted by Eggsy dramatically lifting his chin and clenching a fist over his chest, "I’m honoured, Merlin, I really am. But I don’ think ’m gonna be your best choice after what happened with ol’ Chester." He gives Merlin his best faux apologetic smile to which Merlin replies with a cock of his eyebrow.</p><p>"Don’t get ahead of yourself there, lad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~May or may not continue this. Got a few ideas of where I could go with it but leaving it marked as complete for now.~~ Okay I couldn't help myself, I'm definitely continuing this.

“Eggsy, I’m glad you could make it on such sort notice.” 

Merlin’s computer screen goes blank bar the gold K in the centre and he turns in his chair to face the young agent.

“The report from your mission looks good, well done dealing with those children.”

“Was nothin’. What did you wanna see me for anyway? As much as I love to see ya pretty face, you don’t usually call me here straight after I get back.” 

“Well, Eggsy. We’re going to be assigning a new Arthur very soon and-" 

He’s interrupted by Eggsy dramatically lifting his chin and clenching a fist over his chest, "I’m honoured, Merlin, I really am. But I don’ think ’m gonna be your best choice after what happened with ol’ Chester." 

He gives Merlin his best faux apologetic smile to which Merlin replies with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Don’t get ahead of yourself there, lad, we already have someone in mind. We are, however, going to be having some new recruits in for the role of Galahad now we’ve mostly got everything under control and back to normal." 

Eggsy feels his chest tighten. 

Clean up after V-Day had taken almost a year and during that time he had been an honorary agent, allowed to operate as Harry’s sort of replacement (since he was still stuck in a medical bay bed after they found him recovering in a Kentucky hospital from Valentine’s near-fatal bullet) and helping out on Roxy’s missions. He knew it couldn’t last forever but he wasn’t expecting to be kicked to the curb so soon and just like that. 

"The agents have just submitted the names of their candidates and our Lancelot has put forward a young man named ‘Gary Unwin’,” Merlin gives Eggsy a smirk, “you don’t happen to know of him, do you?" 

Eggsy’s eyes light up, "I won’t disappoint ya Merlin." 

"I should hope not. You and Lancelot should report to my office nine am sharp on Monday morning." 

"Yessir." 

"Excellent. Now,” Merlin waves a hand, “off with you, get plenty of rest this weekend. You’re gonna have a tough few months ahead of you." 

“Thanks.” 

Eggsy leaves HQ through the shop with a spring in his step and as soon as he’s outside he has his phone to his ear ringing Roxy. 

"Rox,” he says when she picks up, “you are the guv." 

He hears her chuckle quietly, "I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy picks up a smartly dressed Eggsy at 8.30am and drives them to HQ. They walk the familiar halls to Merlin’s office and make it at 9am on the dot, as ordered.
> 
> “Good to see you both,” he greets, “you look well rested, Eggsy, I hope you’re ready for what we’ve got in store for you.”

Roxy picks up a smartly dressed Eggsy at 8.30am and drives them to HQ. They walk the familiar halls to Merlin’s office and make it at 9am on the dot, as ordered.

“Good to see you both,” he greets, “you look well rested, Eggsy, I hope you’re ready for what we’ve got in store for you.”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“Right, before you go down to the dorms you’re gonna have to hand in all your Kingsman issue bits and bobs.” Eggsy’s face falls. “Sorry, but it’s cheating if we let you keep them during the tests and we’d rather you didn't have more of an unfair advantage over the other candidates than you already do.”

“Fine,” Eggsy groans, “I’ve got the glasses, coupla’ guns, an umbrella, and my phone. I’ll need to hang onto that fer a few days though so I can sort buying a new one. Rox can pick everythin’ else up from my flat and give you 'em whenever.” 

“You can keep the phone, I can remotely remove our tech and it’ll save you the expense of a new contract. You have however, forgotten one thing,” Merlin says, glancing down at Eggsy’s feet.

It takes Eggsy a second to realise what he means, “are ya serious Merlin? Takin’ the shoes off my feet?”

“Good thing I brought you some spares,” Roxy chuckles, opening her bag and pulling out one gaudy, winged trainer, “you left them at mine the last time you stayed over.”

“Yeah, cause I’m gonna make a great first impression in a suit and trainers. Can I at least keep the oxfords for today?”

Merlin looks to Roxy again. 

“Isn’t it convenient that you have a change of clothes at my place for when you’re too drunk to go home then?” She says, reaching into her bag again and holding up a blue polo shirt and jeans.

“Yer a life saver, Rox,” Eggsy sighs.

“Get yourself changed and we’ll head over to the dorms. Lancelot, once you’ve seen him in, our newly assigned Arthur would like to speak to you about your next mission.” He pauses, “Eggsy, must you change here?”

Eggsy looks up as he’s pulling up his jeans, “why not? Quicker, innit? And I worked hard to get these muscles, I’ve gotta show ‘em off to someone.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, “just get on with it.”

Eggsy tugs on the polo and leaves his neatly folded suit on the corner on Merlin’s desk. He awkwardly hops on one leg while he puts on his trainers, ignoring Roxy’s giggle, before standing with his arms spread wide.

“How do I look?” 

“Like however much your trainers rushed you.”

Eggsy winks.

“If you’re ready,” Merlin sighs, “you know where to go. I’ll be down shortly after you.”

“Yessir,” Eggsy says as he turns on his heel and goes to walk down the corridor with Roxy close behind. 

“So,” he starts when she falls into step with him, “ya think I’m gonna get another puppy to keep JB company?” 

Roxy chuckles, “I doubt Merlin would let you. You both cause enough trouble as it is.”

Eggsy laughs.

“Listen, Merlin hinted not to tell you this, but the tasks are going to be completely different this time around,” she says after they've been walking in silence for a few minutes, “as you know, each knight has a slightly different role, so the skills they’ll be testing you on will be specific to Galahad. No skydiving this time around, lucky you.”

“Shame, I enjoyed that.”

“Glad at least one of us had a good time,” Roxy snorts at Eggsy’s grin.

She goes up on her tiptoes when they reach the double doors to wrap her arms around Eggsy’s shoulders. She gives him a squeeze, “good luck.”

“Keep me updated on Harry, yeah? If he so much as sneezes, I wanna know.”

“Of course. Now, go on. Get yourself in there and make me proud.”

Eggsy grins and holds his closed fist up. They bump knuckles before he turns and leans back against the door. 

“Piece of pie,” he says as he steps backwards into the dorm room as a Kingsman trainee for the second time.

Eggsy’s trainers squeak as he walks into the dorm room and he smirks as the other candidates look up at him with judging eyes. He shoves his hands in his pockets and gets ready to drag out his accent.

“Alright?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Roxy's comment (“Like however much your trainers rushed you.”), those winged trainers can cost up to £150 or more ~~and i most definitely didn't buy myself a pair for a bargain on ebay~~.
> 
> Also there may be future Harry/Eggsy in this fic, haven't completely made up my mind yet but it's quite likely to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com).


End file.
